Branhamism
History Doctrine Modalism "...not one place in the Bible is Trinity ever mentioned...It's Catholic error and you Protestants bow to it" (Conduct, Order, Doctrine Q and A, p. 182). "Father, Son, and Holy Ghost is offices of one God. He was the Father; He was the Son; He is the Holy Ghost. It's three offices or three dispensations,..." (Ibid., p. 392) : See also: Modalism Baptism in the name of Jesus only "There never was a person baptized in the name of `Father, Son, Holy Ghost' until early Catholic church" (Ibid., p. 178). "Look down on your Bible and see if that says `in the names of...' Does it? No, sir... It said, `in the NAME...'" "You see, you misunderstand it then. It's one God in three dispensations.... And when He said, `Go baptize them in the Name of the Father, Son, and the Holy Spirit,' it was Jesus Christ. And that's why we baptize in Jesus' Name" (Ibid., pp. 181, 184). : See also: Baptism Serpent's seed "Branham taught that Eve's sin in the Garden of Eden (Genesis 3) was sexual in nature. According to Branham, Eve was seduced into a sexual relationship with the serpent and became pregnant with Cain. He explained, "Here is what actually happened in the Garden of Eden. The Word says that Eve was beguiled by the serpent. She was actually seduced by the serpent. He was as close to being a human that his seed could, and did mingle with that of the woman and cause her to conceive" (The Original Sin, pp. 2, 3). The serpent's seed was Cain and all his descendants. They are predestined for Hell. The Godly seed is Seth and his descendants who have been revealed by their call to Branham's ministry. A third group, represented by those still in denominational churches have free will to choose Heaven or Hell. The Godly seed are the Bride of Christ and will be raptured before Tribulation. Denominations are or eventually will be the Mark of the Beast and those who remain therein will go through the Tribulation. (Dictionary of Pentecostal and Charismatic Movements, p. 96)." -Phillip Arnn Annihilationism "Hell, according to Branham, is not a place of eternal torment, as traditional Christianity maintains. Hell will be done away with by God." -Bernie Koerselman : See also: Annihilationism All other denominations are Satanic "According to Branham, all denominations within Christendom are apostate and of the Devil. People from different denominational churches may be saved, but they must undergo suffering in a future period of time known as the Great Tribulation. True Christians are re-baptized "in the name of Jesus only" and follow the doctrines taught by Godâ€™s apostle to the seventh and final age of church history â€“ William Branham. To be part of a denominational church is to have the mark of the Beast (Rev. 13:6-18)." -Bernie Koerselman William Branham as last days prophet "Now, I'm just your brother, by the grace of God. But when the Angel of the Lord moves down, it becomes then a Voice of God to you...But I am God's Voice to you... Now, see, I can say nothing in myself. But what He shows me" (Footprints On The Sands Of Time, p. 214) "...we are promised a return of that Spirit Elijah just before the end-time. He won't start another church, because there is no more church ages to come... because the Laodicea Church Age is the last age, and the messenger of the Seventh Angel,... is the fellow that is going to reveal, by the Holy Spirit, all of these mysterious things.... Notice. This last message of the last church age is not a reformer, he is a PROPHET!" (The Seven Seals, pp. 144, 45). "A MAN SENT FROM GOD. That the ministry of William Branham qualifies to be that of a major prophet and thus fulfill Malachi 4, 5 and 6 and Revelation 10:7 should become abundantly clear to any who take time to conduct even a brief investigation..." (The Message, Bible Believers, Inc., p. 7). "Some of Branhamâ€™s followers believed that he (Branham) was virgin-born." -Bernie Koerselman External Links * Watchman Fellowship Profile: Branhamism/William Branham, by Phillip Arnn * The Teachings of "the Prophet" William Branham, Let Us Reason Ministries * Apologetics Index: William Branham * Religious Movements Homepage: Branhamism, by Elisabeth Lindeman * William Branham and His Message, An Examination of the Teachings of William Branham from a Former Follower's Perspective Category:Religious movements